The One Who Didn't Know
by KissMyAxe
Summary: Bad Boy Celebrity Eli Goldsworthy was on top of the world, that was until his dad had enough of his trouble and decides to brings him back to his hometown of Toronto, Canada to reconnect with his old self. There he mets Clare, the girl who just didn't give a fuck of who he was and what he did. And he was on a mission to change that.
1. Chapter 1

The One Who Didnt Know

Hey guys, first fanfiction, but it's about time I right one! Hem hem. back to the story.

**Prolouge:**

Eli Goldsworthy... he was quite the star... Starred in multiple movies, had a number one album, known as the lady-killer. But albiet he was jerk.

A _**famous**_ jerk.

That was plenty enough to have girls hanging around his shoulders like a bunch of monkeys. And Eli was quick to bask in the attention and wasn't afraid to get in trouble with the law.

His father realized that about 2 months into Eli's career.

**Chapter One:**

**ELI POV:**

I awoke to pounding on my door, which wasn't helping at with my headache. Great, just what I need. A hangover.

"Eli, wake up and get down stairs in **5** **minutes**! If your not down, I'm dragging you out by your feet!," Bullfrog yelled through the door.

"Ugggghh. Later!" I respond

"Now!" He screams back at me. Bullfrog is my dad. Since I'm not 18 yet, He has to live with me and by extention, obey his rules. I pull myself out of bed and guickly walk down the steps. It doesn't matter how famous I am, if Bullfrog wants to rip me out of bed, he won't hesitate to do it.

By the time at the foot of the steps, all I see is a picture of me **wayyyy **to drunk for my own good on a cover of a magazine that has headlines stating "**TEEN IDOL ALREADY HEADED FOR ROCK BOTTOM?!"**

"Do you mind telling me what this is about?" Bullfrog asked in a low tone. I pull on my rebellious-**I-Don't-Give-a-Fuck **face "I think the answer is pretty obvious. Me and some friends went out for a good time and definetly was served with one." I say with a bored tone.

"I get it. Your a teenager. You like freedom, but that isn't an excuse for going and getting drunk in public! Your giving yourself a bad name!" When I don't respond he continues,"I think it's about time you got in touch of who you use to be." **What? "**We're going back to Canada and your going back to a normal life untill you apreciate what you've got."

"**What!? **I **CAN'T** GO BACK! My life is here, my career, my friends, everything I've ever known is here!" I scream. He **can't **be serious...

"Tough shit." He **is** serious. "We leave in 2 days."

"**TWO DAYS?! **I can't say goodbye to everything i've ever known in **TWO DAYS!**" This guy can't think two days will work.

"I know it's not enough time. But its all you got. Start packing. Now." And then he's gone.

This is **bullshit.**

**TWO DAYS LATER**

**CLARE POV:**

**"AHHHHHHHH!" **And that is the clear signal that Ali Bandari Has entered the building.

"Now what is it?" I ask with a sigh. "What's with you, grumpisouras rex?" She asks in an obviously annoyed tone.

I sigh again. She sighs. It's an all out sighing fest. "Nothing, just stayed up late working on a paper. Anyway, what were you screeching like a banshee about?"

"What? Oh right, **ELI** **GOLDSWORTHY IS COMING TO OUR HIGH SCHOOL TODAY!" **She screeched. I told you she was like a banshee.

"Am I supposed to know who that is?" Ali's jaw drops. I have a feeling I should know who this guy is. "You **don't** know who **ELI GOLDSWORTHY IS?**" She puts emphasis on his name, so I'm guessing he's a bigshot celebrity. "Bingo, Clare. I know your not much of a social butterfly, but **seriously? **It's a **BIG NO-NO Not **to know him."

Then, a sleek black limosine pulls in front of Degrassi High School and by the way Ali's jaw hit the floor and stars were in her eyes, that i was about the meet Mr. Bigshot celebrity.


	2. Chapter 2

**The One Who Didn't Know**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or its Characters. JUST THE PLOT!**

**Heyy, Guys, second chapter. Im kinda just thinking of what to right for this story as i go along. Also, review or die! Just kidding, but seriously REVIEW!**

**ELI POV:**

When the limousine I was riding in pulled up to the Degrassi High School, I realized that I would:

A. Be swamped by teenaged girls that love me.

B. Have no one know who I am and I can act normal.

I was definitely rooting for the first option, though. I'm a star. Stars need attention, That kinda how we become stars in the first place.

So, when the chaffeur opened the door for me and I saw multiple teenage girls shocked faces and then hear them screaming my name, I know that it was option A.

A man in a suit walks out the school's front door and walks down the steps and is clear he's a little excited about having a star attend his high school.

"Welcome to Degrassi High School, Eli. I'm Mr. Simpson." Mr. Simpson says with a smile and he sticks his hand out for a shake.

"Listen **Mr.** Simpson, I don't **do** hand shakes or even high school. I didn't choose this for myself, my dad made me, so don't think I'm going to like it here." I say with my teenaged-annoyed tone. He is clearly not expecting it because I can tell they way he is trying to keep his smile composed.

"Well we'll try our hardest to make you feel at home. Just let me find one of the students who can be your tour guide of the school." He says with a nevous tone and starts looking around.

When his eyes stop on a pair of girls I knew he found one. The girl with black hair and dark skin is practically bouncing with excitement when she sees Mr. Simpson looking over at them and it was obvious that she overheard the conversation. The girl standing next to her had a bored and slightly tired expression. She had shoulder length curls and pale creamy skin.

"Clare!" The girl who looked tired head's snapped up at Mr. Simpson shout. When she see's me she sighs and starts to walk over. She does know who I am, right? It doesn't seem like it because it shows in the way that she walks that she would rather be doing something else right now.

"Yeah Mr. Simpson?" 'Clare' says with a crestfallen voice.

"Meet Eli Goldsworthy. Eli Goldsworthy meet Clare Edwards. Clare is going to going to give you a tour around Degrassi" Mr. Simpson says with a grin.

"Sup." "Pleasure." We both talked to each other with dislike and I don't really know why she's in a foul mood. She get's to give me, Eli Goldsworthy, a tour around the school!

"Well we better go now." That's all she says before she walks away.

**Wooooo. ** This year is going to be **sooo** much fun.

!

**CLARE POV:**

'Why did I have to give him the tour?' There were plenty of other girls that would want to do this, but **nooooo** I have to get stuck with touring this obnoxious popstar.

"So down that way is the Library and Cafeteria. Gym and Nurse down that way. And the main office back where we came from. And your locker should be down that hall way. Just look for the right number. Any questions? Nope. Good, were done here."

Then I start walking away. That was the shortest tour I've ever given and I'm pretty proud of myself at how fast I got it down.

"Hey, wait! Clare!" I turn to see him speed walk to catch up with me. "Can you show me where Coach Carson's is?" He asks. I was about to point in the direction Coach Carson's class is when he said "After that you can show me where the boiler room is." he says with a wink and smirk.

**SMACK! **"How dare you think I'm that kinda girl!" He holds his offended cheek with his hand and had a shocked expression on his face "Listen up and listen closely, **bub. ** You might be some idol to other girls, but **not **me. So **don't **try smooth talking your way into my pants because it **won't **work.

What A **JERK!**

!

**Boooom. Chapter two. Idk if im going to keep tis story up. It's just going how I thought it was. Any Who, check out my other stories.**


End file.
